enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Alexander Fleming
[[Slika:Faroe stamp 079 europe (fleming).jpg|thumb|'Alexander Fleming']] Sir Alexander Fleming (Lochfield kod Darvela, 6. kolovoza 1881. - London, 11. ožujka 1955.), britanski biolog Otkrio je antibiotsku supstancu lisozim i izolirao je antibiotik penicilin iz gljivice Penicillium notatum, za što je dobio 1945. godine Nobelovu nagradu. Biografija Fleming je rođen na farmi u Lochfieldu blizu Darvela u East Ayrshire, Škotska, a školovan je na akademiji u Kilmanrocku. Poslije je studirao u St. Mary's Hospitalu u Londonu do početka Prvog Svjetskog Rata. Bivši izložen infekcijama umirućih vojnika vratio se u St. Mary's gdje je radio na poboljšanji i otkriće bolje antisepse. Oba Flemingova otkrića dogodila su se slučajno za vrijeme 1920ih. Prvo, lisozim otkrio je 1922. nakon što je kihnuo u inficiranu Petri-zdjelicu. Nekoliko dana kasnije otkrio je već raspadnuta bakterija počela nestajati. Flemingovi laboratoriji bili su u neredu što mu se pokazalo kao prednost. Kada je 15. rujna 1928. pregledavao laboratorij otkrio je čudnu pojavu. Nravno svaki eksperiment bi pomno pregledao prije bacanja i primjetio je gljivičastu koloniju u jednoj od zdjelica punom bakterije Staphylococcus aureus. Fleming je pomnije proučio koloniju i primjetio da su stanice imale citolizu. Citoliza je dijeljenje stanica, a u ovom slučaju to je bila citoliza potencijalno vrlo štetne bakterije. Važnost je odmah prepoznata, no otkriće je ipak podcijenjeno. Fleming je izdao članako o penicilinu u British Journal of Experimental Pathology1929. Fleming je radio s tim, no rasti i uzgajati ga bio je posao više priklonjen kemičarima. Flemingov zaključak bio je taj da, zbog neučinkovitosti proizvodnje lijeka i sporog djelovanja lijek neće biti učinkovit u medicini. Još uz to njegovi spisi nisu prvilno stigli u Medicinski institut. Fleming je iz tih razloga prestao s radonm na penicilinu. Ostavljeno ja za druga dva znanstvenika; Sir Howard Walter Florey i Ernst Boris Chain su usavršili penicilin u djelotvornu formulu. To su i uspjeli i njeihovo usvršavanje prouzročilo je masovnu proizvodnju za vrijeme Drugog Svjetskog Rata. Zbog dostignuća titulu Sir dobio je 1944. Fleming, Florey i Chain su 1945. bili ti koji će dobiti Nobelovu nagradu za fiziologiju i medicinu. Florey je poslije dobio više počasti zbog svog zalaganja u stvaranju panicilina tako spasivši milijune života u Drugom Svjetskom Ratu. Fleming je bio dugogodišnji član Umjetničkog Kluba Chelsea, privatnig kluba za umjetnika svih žanrova osnovanog 1891. na prijedlog slikara Jamesa McNeila Whistlera. Fleming je bio odan klubu sa svojim bakterijskim crtežima, koje su nacrtane sa sporama različitih bakterija. Bakterije su bile nevidljive dok ih je crtao, no poslije su sjale u blještavim bojama. Serratia marcescens - crveno Chromobacterium violaceum - ljubičasto Micrococcus luteus - žuto Micrococcus varians - bijelo Micrococcus roseus - rozo Bacillus sp. - narančasto Fleming je preminuo 1955. od srčanog udara u 73. godini života. Pokopan je kao nacionalni heroj u Katedrali Sv. Petra u Londonu. Njegovo otkriće penicilina promijenilo je svijet moderne medicine i antibiotika. Fleming, Alexander Fleming, Alexander Kategorija:Biografije, Škotska ar:ألكسندر فلمينغ bs:Alexander Fleming ca:Alexander Fleming cs:Alexander Fleming cy:Alexander Fleming da:Alexander Fleming de:Alexander Fleming en:Alexander Fleming eo:Alexander Fleming es:Alexander Fleming eu:Alexander Fleming fi:Alexander Fleming fr:Alexander Fleming gl:Alexander Fleming he:אלכסנדר פלמינג hu:Alexander Fleming id:Alexander Fleming io:Alexander Fleming it:Alexander Fleming ja:アレクサンダー・フレミング ka:ფლემინგი, ალექსანდერ ko:알렉산더 플레밍 nl:Alexander Fleming no:Alexander Fleming pl:Alexander Fleming pt:Alexander Fleming qu:Alexander Fleming ro:Alexander Fleming ru:Флеминг, Александр simple:Alexander Fleming sk:Alexander Fleming sr:Александар Флеминг sv:Alexander Fleming ta:அலெக்ஸாண்டர் பிளெமிங் th:อเล็กซานเดอร์ เฟลมมิง tr:Alexander Fleming vi:Alexander Fleming zh:亚历山大·弗莱明